A Whole New World
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: Sakura, the Lunar Princess was betrothed to Syaoron, the Terran Prince. Teh problem is, they hate each other! Another problem was that there have been atacks in all the planets. Who are the ones responsible?


**_Welcome to my brand new story!!! Please RR!!_**

**_Disclaimers: CC/CCS is not mine! They are owned by CLAMP! PLEASE don't sue me!! I'm just a fan who loves writing CCS/CC fan fics!_**

****

**A Whole New World**  
  
**_Moon Kingdom_**  
  
**_Sakura's Bed Chambers_**  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, the Lunar Princess, was chatting with her court, Tomoyo Daidouji of Venus and Meiling Rae of Mars, about betrothals. Why? Well, Sakura was betroth to Syaoron Li, the Terran Prince, and she hated it! Same goes with her court, Tomoyo was betroth with Eriol Hiirigazawa, the Mercurian Prince, and Meiling was betroth to Ryu Mga, the Jupiterian Prince. They were forced to spend one whole month down at Earth, which will be the courting month.  
  
"I can't believe mother would do this to me!" Cried Sakura frustrated. She has bright emerald eyes that were always cheerful and shiny honey-brown hair that went down till her neck. She wore a simple pink strapless dress with cherry blossom petals embroidered at the corners. "She knows I hate that arrogant Terran Prince! I can never stand one minute in a ten mile radius away from him! And now I, or should I say we, will have to spend one whole month in the castle with him and his arrogant court!" Sakura cried.  
  
"I know! I just hate this! And worst of all is no matter what we have to marry them! I hate my life!" Meiling yelled frustrated. She has ruby red eyes and grayish-black hair that was tied into two pigtails that went down till her hip. She was wearing a simple long sleeve red dress with a rose imprinted right on the middle.  
  
"But I can't believe it! I mean my mother always said that she with the princes' mothers and your mothers are the best of friends! Yah right! If they're the best of friends then how come we can't even stand one minute with them?" Cried the frustrated Venusian princess. Tomoyo has amethyst eyes and purplish-grey hair that went down till her hip. She was wearing a simple purple dress with purple straps and lilacs embroidered at the hem.  
  
"Why do we have to be betrothed to them anyways?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Three reasons; first, we are growing older we're all nineteen we need to marry, second the Earth, Mercury, and Jupiter wants to join the Star Alliance and, third I'm not sure but I heard Touya discussing with mom, dad, Kero and Yue that somebody have been attacking the villages. I believe that these people who are attacking have magical powers, that's why they got pass the shield barrier that mother cast over the moon. We need Earth's help if there will ever be a war or a small battle against the people who's been attacking the moon." Sakura said. Tomoyo and Meiling nodded.  
  
"I also heard from my parents that there have been attacks from the outer planets, you know Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. Chicharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko are all on those planets, they also told me that the attacks somehow started as soon as and eclipse occurred. Every month the attacks have grown worse and worse. Small villages have bees destroyed and innocent people have been killed." Tomoyo said solemnly.   
  
"I also heard from Mars that there have also bee attacks and it also did happen on an eclipse. Somehow the person who's attacking has something to do with the eclipse. Also I believe that on Earth, Mercury, and Jupiter there have also been some attacks. That's why they want to join the Star Alliance so they could be aided if there have been a war." Meiling said.  
  
The Star Alliance was an alliance made by all the ruler of the planets and moons. The center of the alliance was of course the moon. The moon was the most powerful empire among all the planets. The rulers of the Star Alliance were Queen Nadeshiko and King Fujitika of the moon, parents of Princess Sakura and Prince Touya. Long ago, there has been a war on earth against the moon. The Terrans, people from earth, wants the moon to be theirs since the moon was orbiting around Earth and not the sun, so they said that the moon was rightfully theirs. Another issue was that long ago the moon was ruled over by a woman, the Terrans didn't like that. They want a man to rule over the moon or else the will be the one who will rule over it. Then a war broke out. Lunarians, people from the moon, has magical powers. Even though the Earth's army was bigger than theirs, the Lunarians won. On Earth the people who only have magic was the Royal Family. Now, there have been no more wars against the moon and Earth. The Earth have now accepted that even if the moon orbit around them that doesn't mean that the moon was theirs. Also, the queens of the inner planets; Moon, Earth, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mars, were all the best of friends making it easier to keep the peace.  
  
"Come on, let's pack now. We will be leaving in three hours." Sakura instructed.   
  
"Are you going to bring Kero?" Tomoyo asked as she pull out her luggage.  
  
"No. I think mom, dad, Touya and Yue will still be discussing about the attacks. They will need Kero and Yue in case if some one attacks the palace.  
  
"Bring your swords and I'll bring my book, staff and sword." Sakura said. Tomoyo and Meiling nodded. Tomoyo took out her Purple Lilac Sword and Meiling took out her Red Rose Sword. The Purple Lilac Sword was all purple. The blade was made out of amethyst. The handle was made out of pure silver with lilacs made out of real amethyst was imprinted on it. The Red Rose Sword was all red. It was like Tomoyo's sword but with a blade of ruby and with ruby roses imprinted on it. These two swords are magical. They can create fire, water, wind, and thunder, the four elements without even using an ofuda. Sakura took out her own sword, the Diamond Blossom Sword. The blade of the sword was made out of real diamonds. The handle was pure silver with diamond cherry blossoms imprinted on it. On the handle rest three gems. On the middle was a small white diamond, surrounded with a ruby gem at the left and an amethyst stone at the right. Sakura also took out her Star Book and Star Staff. Since Sakura have grown way more powerful than before she have made the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards her staff and book have change. The staff was now taller than Sakura. Instead of pink it was now silver and the star was now bright gold instead of yellow. The wings on the staff were now longer and wider and were pure white. The book was now pure silver with a golden lock. And the cards' background was all white with a golden front.  
  
"You've grown very powerful Sakura!" Meiling commented.  
  
"Well, what do you expect? It's been eight years since she's transformed all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards!" Tomoyo said. She looked at her watch. "Guys, we have to go now. We're leaving right now." She said.   
  
"Okay," Sakura and Meiling said. They picked up their luggage and Sakura wore her now white and gold key. She also wore a necklace that has a silver cherry blossom petal entwined with a golden peony. They headed outside with their luggage towards the Teleportation Room.  
  
**_Teleportation Room_**

At the Teleportation Room the girls met with their parents. Queen Nadeshiko was standing beside Queen Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother and Queen Sue Mei, Meiling's mother. Beside the Queens the Kings stood. On the middle was King Fujitika, nest was King Ku Mien, Tomoyo's father and King Shourai was Meiling's father. The Queens bent down and hugged their daughters.  
  
"Come on step up on the platform." Queen Sonomi instructed.  
  
"Say hello to Yelan and Xiao Hu for us!" Queen Sue Mei chirped.  
  
"Promise that you'll be nice to the princes." Queen Nadeshiko said with a smile. The princesses groaned and the monarchies laughed. The queens and kings hugged their daughters once again as t white light enveloped the girls and they vanished into thin air. The queens sighed. They know what will happen to the girls once they reach Earth. The whole world depended on the princesses and princes. Evil will lurch and the only way to stop it is to find two people with the same mind, the same heart and the same soul. The only way to stop the evil is the find the two people that are soul mates.  
  
**_Earth_**  
  
**_Throne Room_**  
  
A bright white light appeared on the throne room of earth and it revealed the three princesses. They looked around in awe. The throne room was a magnificent sight. It was way bigger tan the one they had on the moon. Golden chandeliers hang from the ceiling with crystal trinkets. The walls were all gold with huge crystal windows with magnificent draperies. The floor was white marble and the doors were huge and made out of oak. The most magnificent sight was the thrones itself. There are a total of five thrones. In the middle was the biggest throne. It was made out of gold with crystal cravings and a crown was carved by the best craftsman. Next was another throne but this one was smaller, it looks exactly like the biggest throne. Next to that were three thrones that are connected to each other. The first throne was made out of blue sapphire. On top of that throne there was a carving of the planet mercury. Next to that throne was a throne made entirely out of emerald. In the middle of the throne there was a carving of the earth symbol. Next to that throne was another throne made out of yellow aphrodite. It has a carving of the planet jupiter's symbol.   
  
"Wow! This palace is amazing!" Exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"So, what do we now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Wait?" Meiling said. And that's exactly what they did.  
  
**_Patio_**  
  
A tingling feeling ran down Queen Yelan's spine. She knows what that means. The Lunar Royalty has arrived.  
  
"Syaoron, Eriol, Ryu, they're here." Yelan said simply. The boys looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Who's here?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"The princesses." Yelan said simply.  
  
"What?!" The princes yelled. They didn't know that the princesses are going to arrive today! They weren't even ready!  
  
"The princesses are here! Quick, they're waiting in the throne room right now!" Queen Yelan urged. The princes nodded and stood up and ran towards the throne room.  
  
**_Throne Room_**  
  
The princesses waited patiently at the throne room.  
  
"This is boring." Tomoyo said simply.  
  
"Can't we at least explore?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I think we could do that." Sakura said agreeing with Tomoyo.  
  
"What shall we do with our luggage?" Tomoyo asked motioning towards their luggage scattered at the floor.  
  
"I guess we could leave them here." Sakura shrugged. The two nodded then got up.  
  
**_Halls   
_**  
"Wow, this palace is magnificent!" Meiling cried in awe looking at the golden chandeliers in the hall. The hall was lined with red carpets and the floor was made out of marble. On the wall were French doors leading to huge bedrooms.  
  
"This is so not like the Moon!" Tomoyo cried in awe. Servants and butlers ran past them muttering something like, 'the Moon royalty is here, how exiting', and or like 'so much things to do, must work'.  
  
"Wow! This is so awesome! So unlike the Moon!" Sakura cried in awe. She was busy looking around not noticing that someone was right in front of her. Then…  
  
** CRASH  
**  
"Watch where you're going kid!" An irritated voice shouted. Sakura looked up and met a very handsome young man. The man has chocolate hair and irritated amber eyes. 'Talk about getting a new personality!'  
  
"Saku, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked coming up to her friend.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"You know, you should watch out where you're going next time, kid." Syaoron smirked standing up.  
  
"You know, you could get beheaded just by insulting her." Meiling cried helping Sakura stand up. "You don't even know who we are!"  
  
"Why would I get beheaded when I just bumped into a laundry maid?" Syaoron asked. Sakura was fuming! 'The nerve of that guy!'  
  
"How dare you insult me?! Do you know who I am?! I could get you and your two friends thrown to the dungeon and beheaded just by saying that to me!" Sakura shouted scaring her two friends. She never raised her voce at anyone, which is only if she gets really angry, and now she is.  
  
"How dare you shout at him? Do you know who he is?!" Ryu shouted.  
  
"Well guess what? Sakura is the…" Meiling started.  
  
"Bla bla bla! Who cares who she is! All I care about is that you raised your voice at him!" Eriol shouted cutting Meiling off.  
  
"Another mistake! Cutting off someone is not proper! You could also get thrown in the dungeon when you cut off someone like us!" Tomoyo shouted. By now everyone is bickering.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" A voice shouted above everyone else. There stood a lady with four giggling girls and a handsome man standing beside her. The lady wore a crown and on her forehead was the Terran symbol. She was wearing an elegant yet simple blue green dress and blue heels.   
  
"What are you doing?" The man asked. He was wearing armor with the Terran sign and Lunar sign carved at each end. The armor was all green and the symbols were blue. The man was also wearing a cape which is green with blue stripes at the end.  
  
"They are so KAWAII!" The four giggling girls cooed. The girls are wearing red, green, yellow and blue dresses with tiaras at their heads.  
  
"Mother! They you are! Now please tell these three laundry maids who they're talking to!" Syaoron shouted with a smirk. Sakura didn't even flinch.  
  
Instead of shouting at Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo, the lady, the man and the four giggling girls just kneeled down in front of the three girls. Syaoron and his two friends watched shock. "It's a pleasure to meet you and have you here at our home! Nadeshiko and you looked so much alike!" Yelan cried with a smile still kneeling. Sakura smiled at the group and smirk at the boys.  
  
"Please stand. I don't like it when people bow or kneel or curtsied to me." Sakura said with a smile. The group stood up. Then the lady looked at the three gaping boys.  
  
"Syaoron, Eriol, Ryu! Kneel right now!" Yelan commanded. Eriol and Ryu kneeled down, now understanding who the three girls are. Syaoron didn't even budge.  
  
"why should I kneel in front of a laundry maid?!" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Simple, because I'm not a laundry maid!" Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you then? The Imperial Moon Princess?" Syaoron asked sarcastically. Sakura smiled. "Y-yo-you are?!"   
  
"Yes." Sakura answered simply. "And these two are my friends, cousins, and guardians. Princess Tomoyo and Princess Meiling of Venus and Mars." Sakura added.  
  
"And she could actually get you three beheaded for what you said and did to us!" Meiling taunted.   
  
"So, I see that everyone have gotten acquainted already! This is very good for the betrothal!" The lady, who goes with the name of Yelan, said. With that word everybody froze.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Somebody please kill me now!"  
  
"Me, with her? Nu uh!"  
  
"Me, with the kid? No way!"  
  
"HOE????!!!!!"

**_Thanks for reading!!!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Stay tune for chapter 2!_**


End file.
